RuneScape Fan Fiction: Interview of the Month/Jan09
This interview will take place in late January/early February 2009. Subject Nominations Works of ToaBionicle *Subject: The works of ToaBoinicle, including The Immortals Storyline and Dracomancers Saga *Interviewer: The evil dude *Interviewee: User:ToaBionicle *'This interview will be conducted.' For *Jigo2217:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC), because it might lead more people to interest on it, and Gielinor already has enough attention. Against *None, as of yet. Gielinor *Subject: The story series Gielinor *Interviewer: The evil dude *Interviewee: Mr. Garrison For * . 17:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Against *'Slight Oppose' - As said by Jigo above, Gielinor is this site's most popular singular storyline. It's had a lot of attention. Andrew 16:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Questions 1. I'm pretty much up to date with your works Toa, and I remember your stories started with the Dracomancers. What made you change from Dracomancers to Immortals? The Dracomancers existed pretty much since I started RuneScape, but I never thought of writing anything about them. With this wiki came an oppourtunity, and with it I managed to extend my story to new heights. The transition to the Immortals was a chance one; I give most of the credit to ChiaFriend12. I created The Assassin as a background character, and tried to interlink some of the storylines by saying that King Byolni Adsrongi was killed by The Assassin. I failed to notice that the dates were around 100 years after my character's time, and Chia notified me about this. I still wanted this connection, so I thought, "What if this character is Immortal?" And you know the rest. 2. Is there any inspiration from real life or a film that you used in your works? Ah, the references. My works were rife with them in the early days. The Evil Dude's works made me want to reference my heart out. Most of them were from Doctor Who, like the Time-Lord John Dixon and his endless speeches. I like to think I left that behind with the Immortals, but I do sneak them in sometimes. As for my inspiration, most of my Immortal's basis was on fantasy novels in general, but I've steadily tried to make it more original. 3. From a point of view, it seems Angeror is a main villain in your works. Is there a reason why you decided him to be the bad guy? No real reason. I think it was a case of creating the character for the situation. Angeror was a Villain, and my characters were Heroes. I'm glad I did choose Angeror though, as he's an interesting villain and he's made a good storyline for me to create situations from. 4. What can we expect in the future of the Immortals and such? Well, well. I've got a few things under wraps, a few things that have been there from the early stages that will be re-examined. For one, The Assassin's destiny isn't to destroy Angeror. As for the race as a whole, we'll be seeing another parallel universe in which the Immortals play a big part. Lunica will also be a little "missing" at the end of the next role-play. 5. What is your favourite story you have written or participated in? And why? Ooh... this is tough. I think my favourite was Peacekeepers. I was less experienced then, and I just wrote whatever flowed into my head. Planing my stories as I do now makes a better structure, but it restricts my freedom a bit. It's like when you're handwriting an essay - you think of something that should of gone in an earlier section, so you write it in the current one your working on and it doesn't make sense. I try to avoid that. 6. Are there any ideas of yours that never made the final cut? Erm... If I did, I can't remember them. I've tried to insert my little ideas into every bit of fiction. I suppose there is one - The Assassin was, as you may have guessed from the name, originally a villain. 7. Voyage into Apocalypse seems to be coming to an end soon, and how will you wrap up your plot? I think I'll have a cliffhanger, with Angeror bursting through to invade our world from Angeror's World. You'll be very confused. That's all I'm saying. 8. You wrote some Gielinor stories, but in the end you removed them from the series and made another series for those stories. Why did you do this? There were two main reasons: *I didn't like the deadlines. I'm a slow writer, and I was having trouble with the storyline. *I wasn't happy with the different universe thing. I wanted to move my stories in with the Runiverse ones. 9. Will you set a story on the Immortal homeworld? It would make an interesting premise. Hmm... I think this would be perfect for stories in Before the Storm. I'm currently planning to do one showing Custodis' "explosion". 10. And finally, what prompted you to kill off Angeror? How do you feel now I revived him? Angeror's death was supposedly a great finale to R-RAO , but we all knew that he would return. Angeror is a character that can never die, eh? Comments :None, as of yet.